vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kimimaro
|-|Kimimaro= |-|Kimimaro's Cursed Seal= Summary Kimimaro (君麻呂, Kimimaro) was a member of the Kaguya clan and the fifth member and leader of the then-named Sound Five (音隠れの忍五人衆, Otogakure no Shinobi Gonin Shū, Literally meaning: Hidden Sound Shinobi Five People), and a loyal follower of Orochimaru. After he fell ill, the group was renamed the "Sound Four". Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | 7-C, higher with Sawarabi no Mai Name: Kimimaro Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Human, Ninja, Leader of Sound Five, Kekkei Genkai Shinobi, Cursed Seal user, Edo Tensei Zombie Powers and Abilities: |-|Alive Kimimaro= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Chakra Manipulation, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Expert (Can use various weapons made from his bones), Bone Manipulation and Regeneration, Transformation and Statistics Amplification with the Cursed Seal, Immense Willpower, Surface Scaling, likely Paralysis Inducement (via pralysis jutsu) |-|Edo Kimimaro= All previous abilities in base, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3 and 7), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Resistance to Death Manipulation, Age Manipulation and Disease Manipulation Attack Potency: Town level (Stronger than the combined force of the Sound Four, who scale to this. Effortlessly held back Naruto and his clones under Kurama's influence. Broke out of Gaara's Sand Coffin with some effort, and pierced through his sand. Could keep Jugo in check without much effort) | Town level (The second stage of the Curse Mark increases strength by a factor of ten), higher with Sawarabi no Mai Speed: High Hypersonic (Able to keep up against several clones of Naruto at once) | High Hypersonic (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class G (Can tear through Gaara’s Sand Coffin) | Class G Striking Strength: Town Class | Town Class Durability: Town level (Survived being crushed under immense sand pressure from Gaara) | Town level (Regeneration makes him extremely hard to kill as an Edo) Stamina: Extremely high (Even near death, he battled Naruto, Rock Lee, and Gaara, all three one after the other without collapsing). Nigh-unlimited in Edo Tensei Range: Standard melee range, several dozen meters with attacks. Standard Equipment: Various weapons made from his bones. Intelligence: Skilled martial artist. Weakness: Kimimaro has a fatal illness, and is somewhat easily provoked. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Cursed Seal of Earth:' This is one of the strongest of Orochimaru's cursed seals, the other being its counterpart: the Cursed Seal of Heaven. It consists of three slightly curved lines, which spread in a rip-like pattern. The seal is located on the upper portion of Kimimaro's chest over his manubrium. When the first level is activated, the seal expands and lines spread all over Kimimaro's body in contorting and parallel lines. When the second level of the seal is active, Kimimaro takes on a dinosaur-like appearance complete with a tail. Several large bones also protrude from his darkened skin. Like all cursed seals, Kimimaro receives increased chakra levels, physical capabilities, and his ninjutsu skills become more effective when the seal is active. When in his Level 2 form, Kimimaro's appearance was similar to that of a dinosaur, with dark grey skin, six large bone spines protruding out of his back, and a long bone-spiked tail. Kimimaro had great enough skill with the Cursed Seal that he could do a partial transformation. *'Shikotsumyaku:' An ability which allows Kimimaro to manipulate his own skeletal structure as a means of combat. Specifically, it allows him to combine his chakra with calcium, making his bones flexible. This ability gave him absolute control over the concentration of calcium within his bones, allowing him to control the density or malleability of them. Kimimaro also stated that his bones were stronger than steel. He used this ability to wield his bones as weapons in battle, and could use them in the form of taijutsu attacks (which he called dances) to give him a variety of abilities, as well as grant him a near-invincible defence. **'Tenshi Sendan'(Ten-Digit Drilling Bullets): Kimimaro fires bones from the tips of his fingers like bullets. **'Tessenka no Mai' (Dance of the Clematis): Kimimaro pulls out his own spinal column to use as a flexible spiked staff and regrows a new spine to replace the removed one. Kimimaro will trap his opponent in his spinal column and then encase his other arm in a large bone lance and pierce them with it. **'Sawarabi no Mai' (Dance of the Seedling Fern): Kimimaro causes a giant forest of bone spikes to burst from the ground. He is able to merge with the bones to create a surprise attack. This technique has an AoE of city block level or higher. Key: Base / CS1 | CS2 / Edo Tensei Note: Most of his feats were done in a near-death state, so he should be much stronger in his prime. Gallery File:Kimimaro_kaguya__edo_tensei__by_meshugene89-d4xteyn.png|Edo Tensei Kimimaro. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) Sasuke's Profile (Note: This was Pre Hebi Sasuke and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Naruto Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Bone Users Category:Teenagers Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Leaders Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Undead Category:Transformation Users Category:Acrobats Category:Surface Scalers Category:Tier 7 Category:Paralysis Users